memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Woody Talbert
Woody Talbert's Identity I have been curious to know who Woody Talbert is for some time now. Does anybody know who he really is. :I presume that if anyone knew who he was or anything about him, it would be in the article. 31dot (talk) 02:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::The name is from the Concordance which got it from a call sheet. It lists "Woody Talbert" and "Christian Ducheaux" as "crewmen". Ducheaux turned out to be an early name for Christine Chapel, so it's entirely possible that Talbert is also a name from an early script. I've speculated that "Woody" is actually "Moody", the name of the amourous crewman played by William Knight in the episode. Call sheets are written in handwriting so the mistake is not unlikely. Without access to the same call sheets it's impossible to say more. --Myko (talk) 10:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I would like to thank everyone for their input on Woody Talbert's identity since I had believed that he might be a real person and had speculated that he was connected to the negative effects from the Rescue 911 segment Furnace Fire which interfered with a scene from The Naked Time that has really bothered me for quite some time which is the scene where Joe Tormolen commits suicide in the recreation room. I remember that there have been speculations as to the identity of Woody Talbert in that episode like the possibility that he may have portrayed a crewman who witnessed Tormolen's suicide. -- 02:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Before I got my answer on the identity of Woody Talbert I had believed that he was connected to Daddy Claxton a fabled character in the song Wabash Cannonball who in turn was connected to Bill Walter from the Rescue 911 segment Furnace Fire which turned out not to be true and I associated my dad as that person for quite some time when it came to certain things in my life which bothered me and I am really glad that I got my answer on where the name "Woody Talbert" came from. -- 23:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Narrowing down his appearance According to the daily production report, these were the scenes filmed the day he appeared: * 53-54: Rapier-welding Sulu confronts Bobby and this guy #1 * 62-64: Kirk, Scott and this guy #2 outside locked engineering door * 71-74: Scott, Hadley, and "this guy #2" again, outside a service crawlway and locked engineering door. * 79-80: Scott and "this guy #2" outside locked engineering door * 85: Scott and "this guy #2" outside locked engineering door * 94-100: Scott, "this guy #2", Kirk, Bobby, this guy #3, and Riley; they start outside locked engineering door, then enter the room. * 102-103: Kirk and Scott in engineering * 110: Kirk and Sulu Based on the heavy presence of what I dubbed "this guy #2", it would seem he may be the the engineer referenced in the script who assisted/interacted with Scotty in quite a few scenes. Only Bobby and "this guy #1" and "#3" are played by otherwise unidentified background actors in these scenes. --Alan (talk) 04:49, November 29, 2019 (UTC)